Our life in England
by The Amazing Wonder That Is Me
Summary: This story is a sequel to Mafias and Love. What's Misaki and Usagi's relationship like when they leave to England? It a loving relationship , but will someone try to ruin the love they have? Will Usagi put a stop to who ever is trying to interfere?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So in the beginning it's in Misaki's point of view, it was a bit easier to describe their life, then I'm switching the point of view. Sorry I'm being a bit lazy on that part. Plus I'm starting on a random day.**

**This will also go into Hiro and Nowaki's relationship in some of the chapters. **

* * *

**Summery: We het to see what Misaki and Usagi's life is like after they ran away to England, they have a very loving relationship, but will some people try to get in the way?**

* * *

Our life together is surprisingly really good. We live in a nice home together, we work for _The England News. _Usagi(I call him that since he told me how the nick name became this thing between us) writes short stories for one of the columns, and I'm an editor for the paper. I often work late so Usagi likes to "spend every second with me". We don't really need to work because we have more than enough money from what we use to do, but we want to live a more of a normal life. We have a few challenges with people trying to "interfere in our relationship" but I think it's Usagi just being paranoid. At the end of the day we still care for each other.

* * *

Misaki was extremely annoyed that Usagi hasn't turned in the story for the paper yet. "You do know that you only have three days to turn in your story."

"Yes, I know, it's just that, I don't have any motivation to write or _even _start the story." He had his legs crossed, and his head resting on Misaki's shoulder.

"What will motivate you then?"

"A reward will motivate me." As soon as those words left his lips he started to hug Misaki.

'Reward it always has to be something with him.' "What kind of reward is it?" He already knew what was coming to him but hoped it was something less _physical_, Usagi wore him out this morning.

"You know exactly what I want my love." He was bringing his lips to his young lovers, when their phone started to ring. Misaki pulled away so that he can get the phone, within seconds Usagi stopped him. "Let it ring and give me your attention."

"I'll give you attention later." He got up to answer the phone leaving an upset bunny laying on the couch. "Alright I'll tell him." Finally he hung up and went back to the sofa. "Usagi you have one day left to finish the story."

"Only _one_ day? That's not fair, I might not get my reward from you." He grabbed Misaki's hand to gently lay him down on top of his body. "Can I get the reward now?" He intertwined his fingers into the chocolate brown hair.

"No, that's not how it works" He buried his face into Usagis chest.

"Write the story then I'll think about it, but can I just make you dinner instead?"

"No, I want a really big prize." He had that wolfish grin on his face, his hands started to roam, they wanted to explore every part of Misaki's body, but in an instant he felt another hand stop his from going a little further. "You should stop teasing me like this you know."

"I'm not teasing you, it's just you being a pervert." He got off of Usagi to prevent him of going any further. "Besides it's too late to be doing that, we both have to get up early for work."

"Just quickly, I'll be in and out." He clung onto Misaki hoping to change his mind.

"That's what you said this morning and we ended up being late for work." He was sort of tempted to take the offer up, but he only knew that he'd regret it in the morning. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Fine, but you're going to have to make up for it." He followed the younger male into their room Misaki turned and looked at him with a suspicious look in his eyes, Usagi knew what he meant. "I promise that I won't do anything, only sleep."

"Alright, but if you try anything I'm going to leave the room." They laid down together, Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki bringing him closer to him. He loved that there was a full moon out, it illuminated against their bodies. For a while he watched Misaki, he noticed that he wasn't asleep.

"You can go to sleep you know." He smiled at Misaki, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"I know, it just takes me a while to fall asleep." He felt nervous but happy at the same time. 'I wish the day would end like this a lot more often.' He loved this side of the older man, he was usually a little rough, but this was better. He closed his eyes, but before he completely fell asleep he got closer to Usagi, he was close enough to hear his heart beat.

"Misaki I love you." With those words being whispered Misaki was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Usagi woke up facing an empty spot on his bed where his lover was supposed to be.

He rolled onto his back he couldn't help but feel cold without him by his side, he sat up and walked out the door of their bedroom, he lit up as soon as he saw his lover in their kitchen making their breakfast. Music was playing from the radio, he turned it off so that he could get the younger males attention. "Good morning my love." He gave him a suductive gaze.

"Morning, our boss called and said that she was coming to talk to you." He looked at the older man, he was irritated that the story wasn't completely finished. "The foods almost done." He looked at the direction where the man was be he wasn't there anymore, suddenly he felt two hands on his waist.

"I want you instead." He whispered in his lovers ear then bit the lob playfully.

Misaki felt the hot breath against his ear then following a bite. "Ah~, hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting your attention, Misaki you neglected me last night by not giving me the love and attention I needed from you." He dug his face into Misaki's neck.

"Well, you didn't finish your story, so you don't get anything until it's done. Our boss is really irritated that you haven't finished the story, she's going to be here soon." He walked away from Usagi to the dinner table that was next to their kitchen. "Now hurry up and eat, because after she leaves you have to and finish the story."

A devilish grin spread through out the older mans face. He walked towards Misaki and grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the coach, he pushed him down. "Misaki you don't understand how much I _crave_ your body right now." He gave Misaki a strong kiss, making him give into the pleasure of the kiss.

"Mmmn… w-wait not now." He tried to get his older love off of him but he wouldn't move.

"Why are you getting so shy all of this sudden? We've done this so many times before, we even done it out in the balcony." He licked Misaki's neck leaving a hot trail of saliva on the side of his neck. As soon as Misaki let a groan out Usagi felt a boost, he blew on his neck making the saliva cool down fast.

"Ahh~, Usagi not now I said." He couldn't believe that this was happening right now, not because he was shy about it, but because their boss could come any second now. He didn't want his boss to walk in on them.

Usagi loved to hear his lovers voice he couldn't get enough of it. He changed their position so that he was siting and Misaki had each leg on either side of his waist,facing him. He brought the younger males lips to his own. He explored every inch of Misaki's mouth with his tongue. He felt Misaki's arms wrap around his neck,and him kissing back.

Misaki finally gave into the passion of the kiss he wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. One of his hands then made their way to Usagi's chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Cold hands made their way up his shirt, he felt fingers circle his nipples. Misaki broke the kiss when Usagi started to pinch on of them.

Just when Usagi was going to take his shirt off a door slammed open. A woman with shoulder length, orange hair appeared, she was angry at the silver haired man. "You should really learn how to knock first." At this point Usagi was irritated with the woman that's his and Misaki's boss.

"Well, this wouldn't of happened _if you _turned your story in on _time_!" You could see the anger in her face.

Misaki got off the older man immediately, he cleared his throat. "Aikawa would you like something to drink."

"No, what I _would_ like is the story."

"Well, I _hate_ to tell you this but I don't have it." You can hear the sarcasm in Usagis voice, he made their boss angrier by the second.

"I don't know what to do with you! You're _impossible_ to work with."

"Aikawa why don't you just take him to the office so that he can finish it there."

"No, I want to stay here with you Misaki."

"I'll be going there in a few hours any ways so you might as well just go now."

"Yes, go now. So go change." Aikawa made Misaki his editor for a reason.

"Fine." He walked over to his lover and cupped his face with his hands. "You'll be there right?" He looked him directly in the eyes.

Misaki let out a short sigh. "Yes, I will be there soon, just go and finish the story the dead line is 5 pm." He told the older man to go change, as soon he was done with that he saw him out the door.

* * *

**At the office**

"Now you're going to stay in this room and write this damn story."

"For a lady you sure do talk poorly, how will you ever find a husband?"

"You _shut_ your mouth and write the story." Her face became red, and you could see a vain popping out on her forehead.

* * *

As soon as Misaki got to his job he was called in by one of the editors. "Misaki, let me introduce you to a new employee, his name Ijuuin Kyo. I thought he would be more comfortable with you because you're both Japanese."

"It's nice to meet you." The new employee was very polite, he had an immediate interest on Misaki.

"Nice to meet you to." Misaki gave the man a small smile.

"Misaki I was wondering if it would be okay if you could show him around today?"

Misaki looked over at the clock to see if he had time to show the new guy around. "Yeah I have some time." He started to walk with Ijuuin, showing him around. After a while Misaki would notice that Ijuuin would gaze at him, he hoped that he wasn't coming off as a flirting with Ijuuin. It was some-what of a habit for him to flirt with people. "So are you and editor to?"

"Yes, are you an editor Misaki?" This man obviously wanted to keep a conversation with the younger brunette.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I had to rush the tour for you it's just I have to meet with one of the writers for the paper." He felt bad for rushing the whole thing, but he had to meet with Usagi to see if the story was finished.

"You know Misaki I would love to go out for lunch with you sometime." His tone changed from a casual sound to more of an intimate sounding tone.

"Yea we'll have lunch together soon." The two men made it back to the editors department, Misaki parted ways with new employee. He walked over to the office where Usagi was. "Did you finish the story yet?" He looked over the paper.

"Yes, I finished the story, now I think I should get something for finishing the story before 5 pm." He wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and rested his head on his stomach.

"You did finish the story, and I promised you that I would give you a reward…So lets go on a date." He was honestly surprised that he finished it that he didn't think much of the prize.

"Really, we can go on a date?"

"Yes, I promised that you would get a prize."

"Then I want to be able to pick what we do on our date then."

Misaki felt hesitant about what he just agreed to, not that he was embarrassed but he didn't know what to expect. "All right you get to plan the whole day."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Misaki I got the whole day planed out, since we have to work our date starts right after we get out of work." He was excited they didn't go on dates much, but they did have romantic days together. "So I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of our work, then we go out for dinner, the second part is a surprise, and finally we walk around for a bit then we go home and have some _fun_ of our own."

Curiosity grew in Misaki when Usagi said the "_the second part is a surprise". _The older man saw his lovers expression when he talked about the second part of the date. "Can I get a hint about the second part?"

"_Nope_~ You're not the only one who can be secretive my love." Gently he hugged Misaki then kissed the top of his head. He felt his lover turned around so that he could face him.

"Isn't it going to snow tonight though?" He knew how carless this man could be so he wanted him to know what was happening with the weather.

"That's going to make our date even better, more _romantic." _He wore a grin on his handsome face. "Now lets go so that our date can happen faster. Also wear something warm."

* * *

They arrived to work and parted ways. Misaki was greeted by Ijuuin. "Hey, Misaki, I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I can't today, I already have plans tonight, how about some other time?"

"Oh~, you going on a date with a girl?" He gave Misaki a disappointed tone.

"No, it's just a business thing." He felt bad about the rejection. "But we'll go out for lunch next time."

"That would explain why you're so dressed up today."

Time seemed to be dragging on for the story writer, he was eager to spend time with his lover. Just waiting was irritating him, waiting for 5:30 to come along. _"Just ten more minutes." _He whispered the words to himself, he felt like a child waiting for a present. Time finally has come he waited for Misaki to arrive, he was dressed properly for the weather. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, a blue tie, and a long thick black trench coat. He heard foot steps come towards him, he turned around to face Misaki. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Misaki responded quickly, he was in a grey suit, with a white shirt, black tie, and grey trench coat. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to dinner of course~" He grabbed Misaki's hand leading him out the door. "I've got us a table ready at the restaurant."

* * *

"Your table is ready Mr. Usami." The waiter led them to a table in a more secluded part of the restaurant. As soon as they were seated the couple ordered their drinks.

Usagi ordered first. "I'd like Whiskey."

"Water is fine, thank you."

"Misaki you don't want to dink with me?" He gave a small pout to his lover.

"I don't plan on getting drunk right now."

"Oh so you plan on getting drunk later tonight, say about towards the end of night." He became excited. "Now I just want to skip the whole date and take you home."

"That's not what I meant, sorry to get your hopes up Usagi." He smiled, he didn't want the date to go to waist if they both got drunk.

"I'm still going to have my way with you Misaki."

Plates of food came to their table, They took their time to eat, they savored the time they had in the restaurant.

The dinner part of the date went by very slowly, but it also went perfectly. Now it was time for the second part of the date.

"So now that dinner is over what's the surprise?"

"Well, I've been wanting to do this with you for a while, and I picked the best timing for this."

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was a little short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nowaki and I have been living together for a while now. I still do what I do, and Nowaki has been going to school so that he can get his license to be a doctor.

* * *

"Hiro Hiro!" The tall dark haired man charged at the shorter male with joy written all over his face.

"What is it?" He backed up so that he wouldn't get tackled.

"In a few days I'll be getting my license! And I have you to thank for that." He intertwined his fingers with Hiro's hand.

"What do you mean you have me to thank?" He didn't understand. 'It's not like I went to school with him.'

"You let me live with you, so I didn't have to work so many jobs, so then I could go to school more often. If it wasn't for you I would still be behind on getting my license." He wrapped his arms around his lover. "I love you so much."

"It was you who worked hard for that license, so you should be thanking your self."

"You're right, but I wanted to thank you to."

"Fine, when you get your license we can celebrate by going out." He felt a little embarrassed but he wanted Nowaki to be happy.

"Really!? That's great, we hardly get to have time together."

"I'm sorry about that Nowaki." Guilt swept through Hiro.

"No, it's fine." Nowaki brushed his hands through Hiro's brown hair, looking at him straight in the eye, then leaning in for a kiss. "I still spend almost every day with you."

"Nowaki." He whispered his name. He still couldn't believe how kind and gentle his lover could be. The sudden urge to be with him took over, he hugged him. "Nowaki, I love you." He didn't want to let go, but he had to go soon. Every time he had to leave Nowaki he felt like he was neglecting him. He couldn't take it any longer. "Sorry I have to go to work now." He couldn't look at Nowaki when he said that, due to being afraid that he would tear up.

"It's okay Hiro, I'll be home all day, so when you get back I'll be here." Hiro looked up at him to see that Nowaki still had a smile on his face.

"I'll be coming back a little late."

"How late?"

"Not very late, maybe around 11:00"

"That's fine, when you come back you can wake me up and we'll spend a few hours together." Those soft eyes looked right at him.

_'Maybe I don't deserve him.' _Before he left for work Hiro received a kiss from Nowaki.

* * *

**Sorry again that the chapter is short.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now. With you of course." He grabbed Misaki's hand and lead him to the street.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ride on the horse carriage with you." He pointed to a beautiful dark brown carriage, with two large horses in front of it. "I think tonight is the perfect night for this."

Misaki gave Usagi a small but warm smile, enough to melt the older mans heart. "I love it." Misaki agreed with him the night was perfect, the way the snow would melt on the surface and leave the streets and sidewalks wet. The lights would reflect off the water that use to be snow, and how it was still snowing. It did make the date more romantic. He saw a hand reach out towards him.

"Come on." The words softly reached Misaki, Usagi felt Misaki's hand finally grab his. They both got on the carriage, they used the cold weather as an _excuse_ to be close to one another. "I love you."

"I love you too." He softly whispered the words out.

Usagi surprised Misaki with a kiss, they didn't usually do this kind of stuff in public, but tonight if felt like it was just them on this world. They held each other with a tight embrace, not long after they wanted more than just an embrace. Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear. "Let's save all the good stuff for when we get home."

"R-right." Misaki completely forgot where they were. For the rest of the ride they sat close to each other loving every single moment of their night. They rode into a park ending the ride in the carriage. This was the first half of the third part of the date. The whole way they had their hands intertwined with each other. The walk was mostly quiet but nice, the point of the walk was for them to enjoy each other. At some times they would talk, but it was getting home they were most eager about.

A few feet away from their home Usagi gave Misaki a reminder of what they were going to do. "Soon we'll be enjoying the end of the date _together_." Saying all that he gave the brunettes hand a squeeze.


End file.
